Avengers: Negative War
"Alpha, when i snapped my fingers, i knew it was suicide, but it was my only option to ensure you, Parker and Morgan could survive, I couldn't lose you, any of you, but you could lose me. I did my job and with what you guys are going to do in the Negative Zone tomorrow, is your job, so be it. You did your part. Now make me proud... Prouder." - A vision of Tony Stark to Alpha in his sleep Avengers: Negative War also known as Avengers VII is a 2028 superhero movie based on the Marvel comic book team of the same name. It is a crossover/sequel to Avengers: Rise of Galactus, X-Men Vol. 1, Alpha: The Last Avenger, Nova: Awakening, The Sinister Six, Adam Warlock, Shang-Chi: Secret of the Scroll and Fantastic 4: Return of the Silver Surfer. It is the 52nd instalment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the 27th (and final) instalment of The Galactus Saga and the 6th (and final) instalment of Phase 6. It was Directed by Joe and Anthony Russo while being partially written by Joss Wheadon, and finished by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. It stars Calum Kelmer as Alpha/Eternity Warrior, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Evangeline Lilly as Hope Lang/Wasp, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch, Maia Mitchell as Kate Bishop/Hawkeye, Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/ Captain America, Sebastian Stan as James Barnes/White Wolf, Letitia Wright as Shuri/Black Panther, Zoe Saldana as Gamora Quill, Karen Gillan as Nebula, Sam Claffin as Namor the Sub-Mariner, Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan, Steven Yeun as Shang-Chi, Ansel Elgort as Richard Rider/Nova, Mark Wahlberg as Adam Warlock, Taron Egerton as Logan/Wolverine, Ralph Fieness as Charles Xavier, Jason Issacs as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto, Freema Agyeman as Ororo Munroe/Storm, Dylan O'brien as Robert Drake, Evan Rachel as Raven Darkholme/ Mystique, Ryan Renolds as Wade Wilson as well as Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon, Vin Diesel/Sean Gunn as Groot, Andy Serkis as Annihilus, Rami Malik as Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom, Byran Cranston as Galactus and Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark. The Film was released on May 26, 2028, worldwide and drew inspiration from Avengers, Ultimates, Fantastic Four and The Rise of Galactus comics. The Film is the final Avengers Movie thus far. Synopsis Alpha finds himself in a universe he has failed. He has lost both Infinity and Eternity, with their energy flowing through Phoenix. He has also trapped Galactus in the Negative Zone but at a cost. Many innocent lives were sacrificed including a friend to send him there, and now with the threat of him breaking out alongside Annihilus, the Universe is threatened and the Heroes will truly learn if they have what it takes to be Avengers. Plot Cast * Calum Kelmer as Alpha/Eternity Warrior * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Evangeline Lilly as Hope Lang/Wasp * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch * Maia Mitchell as Kate Bishop/Hawkeye * John Krasinski as Reeds Richards/Mr. Fantastic * Emily Blunt as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman * Nick Jonas as Johnny Storm/Human Torch * Michael Cudlitz as Ben Grimm/The Thing * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/ Captain America * Sebastian Stan as James Barnes/White Wolf * Letitia Wright as Shuri/Black Panther * Zoe Saldana as Gamora Quill * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Sam Claffin as Namor the Sub-Mariner * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Steven Yeun as Shang-Chi * Ansel Elgort as Richard Rider/Nova * Mark Wahlberg as Adam Warlock * Taron Egerton as Logan/Wolverine * Ralph Fieness as Charles Xavier * Jason Issacs as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto * Freema Agyeman as Ororo Munroe/Storm * Dylan O'brien as Robert Drake * Evan Rachel as Raven Darkholme/ Mystique * Ryan Renolds as Wade Wilson * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon * Vin Diesel/Sean Gunn as Groot * Andy Serkis as Annihilus * Rami Malik as Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom, * Byran Cranston as Galactus * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Brie Larson as Carol Daners/Captain Marvel * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Emily Van-Camp as Sharon Carter * Patrick Gorman/Chris Evans as Steve Rogers * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Professor Hulk * Cobie Shmulders as Maria Hill * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury Appearances Locations * Earth ** New York *** New Avengers Facility *** Steve Rogers Apartment *** 27th Avenue Funeral Home *** Times Square * The Negative Zone ** Capitol *** Palace of Annihilus *** The arena *** The gateway ** The Plains Events * The Negative War ** The Eternity Warrior Returns to Earth ** The Death and Funeral of Steve Rogers ** The Arrest of Dr. Doom ** The Avengers Reform ** Entering the Negative Zone ** Attack on the Avengers ** The Sacrifice of Sam Wilson ** The Betrayal of Annihilus ** The Negative Zone Barrier Falls ** The Battle of the Negative Zone * The Galactus Conquest'(Mentioned)' ** The Fall of Eternity'(Mentioned)'' ** ''Attack on Taa II(Mentioned)'' ** ''The Dark Avengers(Mentioned)'' ** ''The Battle of Times Square(Mentioned)'' ** ''The Exile of Eternity Warrior(Mentioned)'' * Time Heist(Mentioned)' ** ''Sacrifice of Natasha Romanoff'(Mentioned)'' ** ''Reversal of the Decimation(Mentioned)'' * The Battle of Earth(Mentioned)' '''Species' * Humans * Cosmic Entities * Phoenix Force * Negatives * Titans''(Mentioned)'' Organisations * The Avengers * The Guardians of the Galaxy * The X-Men * Fantastic Four * Annihilus's Army * United Nations Timelines * 2028 Production Trivia * Having a run time of 3 hours and 22 minutes this is the longest Marvel Cinematic Universe movie, beating Avenger: Endgame by 21 minutes and 2 seconds and Avengers: Rise of Galactus by 20 minutes and 4 seconds.